Trussian Political Parties
Overview With theTrussian Government being so large and with so many citizens, many political parties and sub factions associated have formed. Many in from the past to current time,any of these parties also distiguish the portion of the galaxy they orginated or either by a strong cultural influence. Political Parties Imperial Republic This Political Party consists heavily of former and current military leaders. It is currently the largest political majority within the Trussian Senate as well as being backed by the Trussian Supreme Emperor '''and Executive Counsel. Their primary political goals are that of Territorial Expansion, Centralized Military Rule within the government, and Expansion of Economic Wealth to the Trussian Military and its territories. As well as that Trussias Constitutional Law be enforced throughout the galaxy. Primary Union The Primary Union is the second largest political factio n within the Trussian Senate, as well as holding a large support from the Upper House of Congress. The Primary Unions goals are to uphold a balance within the Senate and the Congress. Mainily in the area of upkeeping a string balance of a Direct Democracy from the Senators, its people they represent, as well as to uphold military rule and guidance in order to protect Citizens Rights and Territorial Sovereingty. United Union The Primary Union is the third largest Political Party of the Trussian Sanate and Congress. Their primary goals are to expand Trussian Democracy, Uphold Citizen and Rights under the Trussian Constitution. As well as supporting the Military Troops as they are an essential role to Trussias Freedom. They also wish Trussia to not be called an empire, but for it to form into a permanant union of member states supporting a central government with a strong military, elected officials, as well as upkeeping civil rights and freedoms to the people. The Executives ''The Ex ecutives were one of the oldest politicals within the Trussian Capitol. They completely backed the Emperor and the Military Leaders of their government.' They stood for''' Harsh Trade regulatiions, stricter taxes, as well as Zero tolerance laws and also helped establish the justice system for the futrue of Trussias Judical Bra ''nch of government. Capitol Centralists The Capitol C entralists was a secondary political party within the Trussian Capitol Core. This political group was a bit more extremists in their political views. Such as they were firm believers under the teachings and Imperial Laws of the Trussian Ascendency and the first Trussian Emperor. To the point as they believed that all territories outside the Trussian Outter Core should be stripped of all and any Political and Personal freedoms and be subject under the absolute law of the Trussian Imperial Capitol. As well as they wanted any and all resources from all conqured territory to be taken and used for the expansion and growth of the Trussian Empires Core Regions, at the personal cost of the conqured people. They had little remorse or care for any people, culture, or planet not defined by Trussian original borders that was established in the year 95,616 Capitol Core Counsel The Ca pital Core Counsel was the primary political party of the central region of the Trussian Galaxy. This portion was a highly populated which gave it an edge within major bills and votes brought up to the main portion of the senate. As well as it also had significant influence in trade, wealth and commerece within the galaxy. They pushed for lighter regulation of taxation, free trade, as well as expand the wealth of the Capitol Core. They had large support of the Executive Counsel, War Counsel, and absolute Loyalty to the Trussian Supreme Emperor. Mainly due to Trussia had establshed its permanant Capitol in the Trussia System within the Capitol Core itself. As well as since the royal family was mainly born and raised within this region of the galaxy, the Capitol Core Counsel knew supporting the Trussian monarchy and the TrussianM ilitary would give it a definite edge on the Galactic Stage. Mid Core Delegation The Mid Core Delegation stood for Military Expansion and Anti Corruption within the government. They were big on backing the Viceroy during elections and securing more permanantt powers for the War Counsel. As well as since they were based at Fire-Ore they had a large support from the military within that Galactic Region. Outter Core Representatives Committee The Outter Core Representatives Commitee represented the systems and people of the Otter Core ofthe Trussian Galaxy. They completely viewed the government differantly, as well as the establishment of decentralized government. The Committee of the Outter Core wished to Move the Trussian Capitol, ( on a 2 year Rotation) in order to give all systers and Galctic Cores equal power. As well as to also give Limited Powers under the Monarchy and its emperor, such as stripping the Emperors power of comand within the military. The Committee, also wish to establish an Elected Viceroy instead of the Appointed under the Emperors powers. As well as they wanted more Direct Democracy and less Governmental intervention within local affairs. Colonial Delegation Consisting if over 2,000 systems, the Colonial Delegation is one of newest political parties of the Trussian Senate and Upper House of Congress. They represent all Colonies, Occupied/Conquered Territories, as well as newly accuried territories wishing to joind apart of the Trussian Empire. Their primary goals are to establish Colonial/Territorial rights as well as soverignty. Such as that ofthe federa government cannot take from the Coloial citizens. Other areas the Colonial elegation focuses on it that of funding for public services, education as well as funding to purchase arms and maintain defense forces for al Colonial members.